


Lazarus Rising (Love is rich with both honey and venom)

by Battle_Of_Roses



Series: Flipping the Script [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Dean Winchester, Castiel Behaves Like Endverse Castiel (Supernatural), Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Episode: s05e04 The End, F/M, Foreign Languages, Hunter Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Other, Retelling Supernatural, Russian Castiel (Supernatural), Russian-Speaking Castiel (Supernatural), Still beautiful Still Dean Winchester, TW_dead naming, TW_mild dysphoria, Trans Male Character, also, but it is not 2014, reverse verse, reverse!verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battle_Of_Roses/pseuds/Battle_Of_Roses
Summary: Castiel Novak awakens in a pine box after being freed from hell. However, his joyful resurrection and subsequent reunion with his family doesn't last long - Gabriel, Anna and others begin to wonder what pulled Castiel out of hell and what it wants in return.But, Castiel's rise from Hell brings in it's own Pandora's box of troubles and nefarious intentions draw things afoot.In summary, Reverse!Verse fanfic retelling the events of Season 4 Supernatural because Season 15 hurt me personally.
Relationships: Amelia Novak/Jimmy Novak, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Smith & Sam Wesson, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Endverse Castiel/Dean Smith (Supernatural), Gabriel/Kali (previously), Jimmy Novak & Castiel & Gabriel & Anna Milton (Supernatural)
Series: Flipping the Script [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075406
Comments: 21
Kudos: 23





	1. Contra Fratrem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, if you saw this chapter yesterday - you'll know that this has been edited to change the plot as I felt like the original chapter was a bit rough and the writing was quite dry. Castiel's entry is delayed to the next chapter however.
> 
> Nothing major's been changed and hopefully, y'all enjoy reading this! :)

On the first day of... _well - everything_ , God creates the Heaven out of nothingness that had been lazily swirling up until then. The Universe is lovingly crafted by the hands of God, pulling, stretching and crafting life out of darkness - writing a story to span across years, centuries coming down to a climatic fight between two sons of God - brother against brother.

A story without a will of its own, written to be the Holy Gospel of prophecy for all of humanity and the Heavenly Kingdom to follow.

Having the story written, God puts down the first draft of all of the world and works to make the characters of the story to put it in place.

In the coming six days, God works hard on creating the Earth and everything that would go into it like a good old Lego set - the sky, the animals, the living and then the trees including the famous Garden of Eden with snakes, apples, the clueless humans and the works. 

And on the last day, God takes a rest - he blesses and sanctifies the seventh day, which comes to be known as the Biblical Sabbath, when later the worshippers come together to pray for their souls for the Day of Judgement. 

Everything is in place for the big bang of life in the world. God stands back proud of his creation. All the angels stand dutifully next to him, the eldest Archangels - Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel and Raphael followed by the others - the cherubs, the seraphs, the principalities and the ishims, submissively waiting for the word of God and for all that it is to follow. They have been promised different responsibilities, the miracle of life and the opportunity to be able to witness the climatic event of life, death and creation. 

Everyone waits as God creates his final angel - a small weak fledgeling in Micheal’s opinion, far too unimportant in Lucifer’s mind to be stalling for the literal creation of the world, Gabriel simply fidgets while Raphael reflects his calm - glaring and maintaining command over those lower than him. 

The light glows softly and warmly like any other product of God’s creation - but, this time, it’s darker than normal - an angel created out of the darkness of God starts piquing the attention of every other being present, curiosity thrums through the crowd and just as quickly the light came, it pops. There lies a small baby with tiny wings making _goo-goo_ noises in God’s hands. 

“Daniel?”

God’s voice booms overhead everywhere, from between the crowd of the angels, inbetween them, bringing tremors into the fragile new crust of Earth drawing squeals from the animals and shakes the trees. It searches for its intended person far and wide until it finds him. 

A glowing beam of light parts the crowd as would years later when Moses stands in front of the ocean leading his people. The angels at the edge draw back unable to understand what they see while the others press against those at the edge - basking, wanting for more of the light - because in that light they felt like God themselves. A blinding power in that light made everyone feel purer and reinforced their duty as the servants of Heaven, Man and God. Even the Archangels were in awe.

The light source dimmed slightly and before God, stood another angel - barely older than the newly created one. 

If the fledgeling was created with all of God’s darkness, the angel in front of him was created of all of God’s light. Standing in between all angels, Daniel mingled in their light easily but, apart - he shone the brightest. 

He waits with his head bowed as any other angel for God's command.

Daniel is slowly handed the newest creation - God stands back as a proud father looking first at the two, tiny angels in front of him and then the rows of others behind him - all of them breathless, silent, waiting for his words to boom again. 

“Take care of your brother, Daniel. His name is Samuel and I expect you to be his keeper until the timeccomes and even after its ending.”

The angel nods eager as a beaver, his shaking awakens the baby in his arms who begins drooling. Amused, God laughs - his happiness lifts and soothes the spirit of those waiting, flowers bloom across fields of the worlds and apples grow out of the sweetness of his laugh in the Garden of Eden. Sunshine grows stronger across and oceans shine under the strong gaze of the stars across galaxy. 

God turns his back to all of that and finally, snaps his fingers - the echo of it finally brings all of creation to its beginning and formations. Stars explode across the skies and life as it is known begins in the universe. 

And it is as beautiful. Words fail the viewers and they stand stuck there in the fading light of God staring at an ineffable scene. It is a scene that is to be talked about for ages as it will be - 

But, as soon as it ends, one thing becomes apparent - God has left. 

Archangels fly into a tizzy and disbelief, accusations, outright anger runs through the angels. Everyone blames another for his disappearance.

And in the middle of this ire stand - Daniel and Samuel.

Michael takes to Daniel as the father’s one older son to other while Lucifer’s dark shadow falls over growing Samuel. Rising tensions lead to picking sides and slacking of duties. Humanity is left devoid of its angels and centuries pass by without any angelic intervention. Michael tolerates Lucifer’s disdain towards humans for a while but, whispers of treason and overthrowing of Michael’s place as the head of Heaven in God's absence starts chafing on the elder Archangel’s patience.

Gabriel runs off, unable to take sides, ripping his grace out of himself in a latent act of brotherhood. Some call it cowardice while others inwardly wish that they could have the ease of being able to turn human and not take part in the brewing war. However, none know what happens of the Archangel’s soul. Now devoid of its heavenly memories - it finds home as a brother to the Micheal Sword and himself the true vessel of Lucifer. In an act of cruel, Godly choice- Gabriel, the Archangel was born to an absent father, Chuck and a holier-than-thou mother, Naomi as Gabriel Abner Novak. 

Raphael, on the other hand, simply is found dead in the same place where the snake had tempted Eve and set off the events for all of humanity’s punishment. He had been creating his own faction in the war between Micheal and Lucifer and thus, was punished for it. Rumours accuse either Lucifer or Micheal or even both. However, all of them had agreed that this was an act of God carried out by the extension of his own sons. And the message was clear, sides were to be picked.

When the time comes, Daniel stands dutifully behind Micheal as Lucifer is upended with his followers alongside a once rebellious teenage Samuel. Once brothers, now were on the other side as promises of power forced everyone to choose sides. 

Moulded by Michal’s guidance, Daniel stoically faces his brother by command - holding corrupted Samuel at the end of his sword. Snivelling, Samuel pleads, asking for a second chance. He clutchs at Daniel’s soles while the elder watches, his resolve weakening by every second at the promises of God’s glory and family. 

Micheal finally fed up with Samuel crying - himself pushes the younger off the edge of the cliff ripping his holy wings apart himself - scattering darkness, power and feathers all of the cliff edge. 

Like a falling star, Samuel falls, his hands still out waiting - waiting for the hold of his brother or his heavenly father. Which never comes.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, y'all enjoyed reading this! 
> 
> Send me some kudos and comments as I live on them. ;)
> 
> Good wishes for the holiday season ~ <3


	2. Quam Mortuorum Ego Vivere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: References to Drug Abuse, Death and Blasphemy. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

For most of his life, all that Castiel has known is prayer. Long before, Kali and Jimmy happened when his father was still lucid and the shadows of his aunt had not darkened their doorstep - Charles “Chuck” Novak, his father had been a pastor. It’s a very faint memory and Castiel hardly remembers any of it visually. But, what he remembers is sitting on the hard bench of the church until it’s digging in deep and flattening his butt, a thick smell of cloying incense that surrounded him as a perpetual smell of home and duty and the soothing voice of his father worshipful and guiding his flock in the name of God.

Castiel doesn’t believe in dementors but, he believes in his inner demons - and it’s this memory that he uses to in his darkest time - feeling that same comfort of leaning against Gabriel while his brother’s fingers drum against his shoulder. He remembers the disembodied voice of himself telling Gabriel how he was gonna protect his older brother against all the bullies that had bashed in his nose that weekend. And Gabriel weary chuckle and patting his head with loving indulgence.

And he certainly keeps his promise to Gabriel, swapping his life in exchange for his drug-addled grief-stricken brother, in the last lifetime, Castiel spends his last life in the resignation of his end. Despite Gabriel and Anna’s insistence in finding a loophole in his hell deal, he was happy in a way most people dying are. Time was limited and he tried to spend it with everyone happily.

As he dies, the only memory in his glazed eyes is that church memory while he mutters his father’s prayer, not in an attempt to call God, whom he has long forgotten about, but, just an unconscious reflex. Hellhounds rip him into shreds as the blood drains out of his body creating a central cesspool around his body. Castiel Novak dies on a grimy floor succeeded by his terrified siblings Gabriel and Anna facing demons.

Then, one day in Pontiac, Illinois after 4 months, an underground coffin rumbles with life. And like any movie with a circular ending, Castiel Novak gasps alive in a spit-filled choking moment.

With that first lug of air, something that sounds very close to _hnggghhh_ , Castiel’s first thought was that he’s gonna kill Gabe for allowing to indulge him in pot again. But, on his lips, the first thing is prayer muttered with a rough, unused voice, an action done unconsciously. When his brain catches up with his words, he flinches so hard that he hits the edge of his wooden box confinement.

Confusion clouds his head, waking up with a pot hangover with Gabriel was normal - however, this confinement and restriction of his limbs were new. He raises his hands sluggishly trying to feel the constraints of his cage. This seemed very unlike Gabriel. His fingers walk the gaps and the crevices of the slowly rotting wood trying to find an out.

And then it hits - in fast staccato beats - quick flashes of a life lived long ago - _the image of Kali up on the ceiling, arms splayed to her sides reminiscent of a mockery of Jesus’s crucifix_ \- _Gabriel’s sorrow and losing himself to numbness and drugs_ \- _losing his own twin Jimmy and Amelia in a blaze of fire_ \- _Claire being sent away_ \- _losing his own job and at the end_ , the _demon deal_ that came with all the sorrow.

Now he’s here stuck in what seems like a wooden box, caging him in. He’s not dead certainly - as he presses his fingers against his chest feeling the soft exhales and inhales of his own self. Fingers slip past the buttons of his shirt and he slowly feels his own body heat warming the cold pads of his hands.

An idea occurs to him, and trembling, he pushes his palms upward until he reaches his collarbone. A sob slowly builds and is let out in a gasp as he searches for his scars and doesn’t find them.

Closing his eyes, he steadily listens to his heavy breaths. Centring himself in that confined space, he let a wave of euphoria sweep through him - He was alive. _Alive!_

But, immediately, Gabriel’s drugged-out face came into his mind’s view and nausea simply conveyed its horror.

He wouldn’t have done it, _would he?_ Or even _Anna?_

On that room, where Castiel had died an hour later, he had clasped both his and his siblings’ hands, promising them that his death would be the end of it. They would get out of the hunting life, mourn for all they had lost and rebuilt on whatever they would have at the end of it all. But, Anna’s set jaw and the glint in Gabriel’s eye said a lot of things without words.

He _should_ have known.

A deep disappointment creates a hole in his body as he lays there in his coffin. Soon, it is replaced by anger, and fisting his hands, he swings up and crashes his fist against the flimsy wood that gives easy.

The shabby way he’s been buried is almost sadly disappointing.

Channelling all his anger at the shitty hand he’s always been dealt in life, he punches again in frustration. In a core part of himself - he’s tired of facing consequences of other’s actions, of being the dependable sibling, of being the one who sets the record right, of well.. _everything._

Bright, harsh sunlight soon floods the remains of the coffin as Castiel claws his way out of it. Finding at hold in the loose soil was difficult but, as soon as he gets a grip - he boosts himself up to the solid ground.

  
After having not being in the light, the sunlight surrounding him was rough. But, it slowly softened around him like a holy halo of light.

He laid himself on the ground, facing the sun. Despite being ripped into pieces, the pain hadn’t yet touched any part of his newly fixed body yet. He searched until he found his cell-phone on his self. Although the cell signal was low, it was do-able.

He squinted at the date trying to figure out how long it had exactly been. Though the maths came slow, his heart dropped when he looked at it.

4 months. _Just 4 months_. But, it felt like years - centuries had passed down there.

_Yet_ , it was just 4 months. Trying to wrap his mind around it, he tried to survey where he was. And then out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a tree stump.

And then another, then multiple. The plants around him were dead, plastered to the now-barren ground. A grey-ish hue dominated the area, hanging like a Doomsday overcoat.

_This was_... this was worse than what he had thought.

This was _Apocalyptic._

What had Gabriel and Anna done?

Who had pulled him out?

And the multimillion-dollar question, _what did this thing want now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed reading this! Have at this as a New Year's Present! 
> 
> I'm gonna start posting for this every 2 weeks as classes begin soon! Send me your comments and kudos - I always love to hear from you!
> 
> Sending Good vibes ~ <3


	4. Aut Inveniam Viam Aut Faciam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Dead-naming, sort of traumatic flashbacks, swearing, death (and well, any sort of stuff you'd associate with SPN). Enjoy!

**_Then Jesus shouted, “Lazarus, come out!”. - John 11:43._ **

Castiel has always been conscious of time. He has counted it traditionally through ticking seconds of his late mother’s watch or Jimmy’s heartbeats when they were forced to share a bed together while on the road. The junky clunker that their father drove counted its speed in heartbeats per milestones as the children would lay back sprawled on the sheets laid in the back of the van. The children would steal peeks at the ever-increasing road from the windows when streetlights would illuminate the darkness that their father brought them in.

But, in case of Jimmy’s heart - the time wouldn’t be steady always - sometimes, it beat fast, out of sheer excitement like that time they visited _Mr Steve’s Wonderland_ or sometimes, it would be slow - very slow as if it was afraid of beating for the fear of being too loud, Castiel would have thought he was dead, if not for Jimmy’s soft breaths near his ear as the siblings had held each other close, afraid of being discovered by their “Aunt” Lilith in a twisted game of hide-and-seek. They always had each other - stood up for one another, promised to leave the hell hole together.

And that’s why it hurt when Jimmy left him the first time.

That train of thought ends abruptly as he shakes his head trying to distract himself. The lack of time on the road frustrates him to the point of sheer anger, the sun has dipped far below the horizon long ago and the night steadily drew it’s cold embrace closer.

It was probably more than a few hours since he had crawled out of the god-forsaken zombie-look alike coffin, yet he hadn’t found a way to get out of the mess and drive far to where his siblings are. His phone was dead since his last phone call to a monotonous dial tone. Instead, he’s here, in the middle of bum-fuck nowhere dressed like a concussed, uncaffeinated philosophy major tired with God.

Although, the assumption was probably not too off either. Bitterly, he spared a thought about his life before all of this - some would have said that he had it made, poster child for surviving a cult, philosophy professor at Stanford and absolutely no contact with his siblings. He would have gotten away with it all if he hadn’t known that Jimmy was about to be a father and had desperately wanted his daughter to meet her uncle - a _reunion_ he had called it. And then Jimmy fucking disappeared, and here Castiel is now, trying to save everyone even if he’s supposed to be as dead as his own twin brother.

The steadily building irritation towards his siblings for presumably resurrecting him _(there’s no other possibility)_ gets replaced into weariness. This is a path, they’ve always gone down on, Gabriel and Anna would probably get angry at him for not being grateful for resurrecting him and he would have to deal with the consequences of their actions.

_Again and again and again._

_“Emmanuelle, when your brother will demand, someone will bleed. Balance has to be restored.”_

A shrill voice whispers in the twisted crevices of his mind, and the moment, it verbalizes the thought, Castiel physically flinches. It’s a horrifically perfect imitation of Lilith. _(Not Aunt, she’s no blood of his)_ And yet, all of this happened because Jimmy demanded, unknowingly but, still demanded. With his stupid wishes to leave the church first for Amelia and then, his wish to make a fucking Stepford happy families with his twin brother and other siblings.

_“One shall lead, James Novak. You were the one born to lead us. And Emmanuelle, you should be grateful about the honor to be a twin as James.”_

Lilith whispers again and a strong feeling of hate surges towards no one and any one that’s every involved in his life. He wasn’t the worthless twin, he had spent all of his previous life trying to be better in the eyes of anyone who was judging. First, his father, then Lilith, his Stanford pals and then his siblings. He clenches his hands in fists, eyes out to punch anything that he sees. The next time he sees his jackass siblings, he was gonna punch the life out of them, like the way they used to settle arguments when their father would unceremoniously drop them off without a warning for weeks on the end. He was gonna savour his anger towards them, he was gonna....

And then, Jimmy’s dead face swims up, then replaced by Gabriel’s drugged up body after seeing Kali burn on the ceiling and then, the angry way Claire had cussed at him when he’d seen her last.

Suddenly, the world doesn’t seem to have enough oxygen to set things right.

Off-kilter, he reaches his arm out to steady himself. His palm touches the cold surface of the lamp post and the heat of his own hand burns against the contrasting feeling. It makes his body feel hot as the heat constantly burns in the corners where his clothes touch his bare skin. His body itches, he wants to escape the feeling. A fire builds against the same feeling and a slow scream tinges against his throat, it is unbearable - he wants to take off his clothes, he wants to feel free. It ignites something in the deepest core of him - he feels something inherently unholy near him. It creates a sticky feeling in his mouth like molasses, tasting like brunt charcoal, and now his screams drown into choking.

He coughs dry. His tongue feels like rough sand as he scrapes his against his lips.

“You alright dearie?”

It’s an old woman standing near him. Her voice is sugar-sweet dancing on the edge of being superficious and forced. She’s hunched over pretty low making it harder for him to even get a look at her face. At the way she’s hunched over, it doesn’t seem to be comfortable for the way she standing. The voice just makes the charcoal taste in his mouth darker and a headache puts the rest of his clear head in a turmoil. He cannot think straight.

“Alright ma’am, thank you for asking. If I may disturb you for a second, can you point me towards the Main road?”

A whooshing wind blows in the solitary street corner. It’s just the both of them on the road, the light haloes his head like an angel as he stares down on her. Despite the pain, he quickly slips on the charm as if it’s his second nature. He spares a pleasant smile towards her and just like that he’s back to being a cult leader’s son.

“Oh,” and _Gotcha!_ He can visibly hear her blush as she stutters over her words “I can drop you off at the end of the village Mister. I live there myself. If you can help me with my grocery bags and load them up in my car, we can get there faster Mister.

And there again is that painfully sweet voice. He ignores the alarm bells ringing in his mind alongside the cloying smell of something burned cloaking him. All of his senses screamed _Wrong! Wrong!_

But, an old woman couldn’t do him harm, _right?_ Right.

Maybe it was simply a residue from being trussed up in hell as a hellhound’s chew toy for far too long that had him on the edge. Even then, there was nothing wrong with being cautious in this exchange.

He slowly reaches out to grab the bags from the wizened old lady. The cotton straps dug hard into his palm. Being a tall, muscular person, carrying bags shouldn’t have been much of a task but, the weigh of these bags almost pull his arms out of their sockets. The pain from the awfully tight bag straps slowly feels like burning as if a live fire raged in his palms.

“Let’s go, shall we?”

Barely managing a nod, Castiel continues with a grimacing smile. Slow steps on the concrete roads caused thudding sounds to bounce off into nothingness. The town around them is quiet, only broken by the sound of their footsteps or the buzzing neon lights which spluttered and choked until an unseen force or person shut them off as they crossed what seemed like the town diner.

The tantalizing smell of pastry tickles his senses, he belatedly realizes that he hasn’t eaten anything. Just as soon as the thought takes place in his head, an animal-like hunger starts gnawing away in his stomach. And just like that, a dam bursts. It felt like someone was prying his innermost thoughts trying to break him apart mentally. It was getting harder to even move his legs - visions danced in front of his eyes - things he had done in hell.

_“You’re the weak one! The one that would be sacrificed when the time would come!”_

Lilith’s nasal voice whispered the thoughts cruelly in his head, breaking him down, word by word. His tongue tasted burnt, the air smelt burned and the cotton straps felt like marks of hell laid on his bare soul. Unable to hold any longer, he dropped the heavy bags which spilt its contents on the ground.

He was sweating, shaking all over. He couldn’t hold himself up anymore and slumped against the nearest surface.

In a distant corner of his mind, he realized that it was the woman’s car. He hadn’t even seen the car, blurred by all the pain.

“Emanuelleeee Novak,” a sweet, singing song voice spoke “Out of the heat, straight into the frying pan? And that too with a pretty new body? Couldn’t even recognize you for a second, looking all manly like that. Makes me go all tingly in the right places.”

Castiel almost threw up in his mouth then and there. Forcing himself to open his eyes which had been squeezed shut, he looked at the old lady who stood ram-rod straight, eyeing him appraisingly.

“Fuck you,” he gritted out. He was playing, both him and the demon knew. It was only a matter of time that he was gonna be sent back and it would make a very short movie of _Castiel Novak’s Life: Electric Boogaloo_.

Apparently, this demon came from the long legacies of villains who liked to monologue to their victims in order to crow over them as much as possible instead of stabbing and finishing the job quickly.

He drifts in and out of consciousness. His body feels sickly like it’s gonna peel away any second. He slumps further against the car, sliding, slipping down - he can’t support himself up anymore. He’s gonna die soon and that too without giving Gabriel a piece of his mind.

His life _sucks_. Not for the first time either.

A slow humming built in the background, getting louder and louder until it screamed in his ears. Someone was screaming in the distance. Belatedly, he realizes it’s the demon.

The hum sounding like church bells rings out its crescendo and then, a moment later lies emptiness in the wake of it. The pain surrounding disappears completely and he fulls slips on the ground feeling like a fucked out supernova. Everything is white around the edges and he’s probably not even coherent to form a thought. Though the caustic smell of the burning sulphur remains in the air, it smoothens out again in the sweet temptation of pastry that floats in the air from the diner.

Like a comedic punchline, his stomach growls again.

“Alright, alright,” he grumbles to his stomach, he’s too tired out to care that he sounds like a maniac “we’re gonna get you something to eat.”

And just to be spiteful, he breaks into the demon lady’s car.

It also doesn’t take much to break into the diner with its shoddy lock. On the counter lies a perfectly baked pie even though the owner probably had vacated the building long ago. But, feeling charitable, he leaves money on the counter - anyway, it’s not his, who cares.

As he slowly devours the apple pie, he calls up the mobile company. He pretends to have his phone stolen and it only takes 5 minutes - and yes, he’s counting, before she’s putty in his hands. He has the location - Quirk Motel, Pontiac, Illinois. It’s going to take all night but, hopefully, he’ll be there before any demons reach Gabriel and Anna.

Driving on a sugar high, the night is longer than it seems to be. The radio flickers from staticky sounds to random news reports to sometimes pleasant songs, it’s not ideal but, it distracts him from thinking about everything. He focuses on the skies and the landscape to keep his mind off of things but, also, in a desperate attempt to ground himself.

There’s no watch in the car to measure time, but, he counts it in his own heartbeats. He hums along with the songs whenever he recognizes the tune, wonders about Stanford and to some extent, how Claire was. He made fantasies about dropping by her boarding school and surprising her with something from Hot Tropical or whatever that shop she liked. He wonders if she’s still the angsty teenager he saw the last time. He kids that it’s just another drive back home from work but, the drive lasts far too long to pretend so or that the even in the care-free musings, an undercurrent of tension. He could only hope that his siblings would be fine when he reached them, he possibly couldn’t survive again watching Gabriel’s doped out face or Anna bleeding out because of her freaky psychic powers.

But, the night drew to an end just like everything else. When the sky tinged itself with pink blushes and daybreak broke out of it’s confines to slowly shine across, Castiel came to a stop in front of Quirk Motel. Even though summer still prevails, the morning air is cold. He’s barefoot, but, he tries to compensate it by grabbing the tan trench coat that’s lying in the backseat. It makes him look like a flasher or a pervert but, needs prevail.

He marches slowly like an executioner to stand in front of the dreaded motel door. He raps twice quickly, as it is their code.

Hurried footsteps quickly rush towards the door and it swings open fast. Two sets of eyes stare at him, albeit horrified.

“Jimmy?” Gabriel croaks out.

“No,” it’s as if he’s own throat is mimicking Gabriel’s,. He coughs, “it’s Castiel.”

A beat.

A punch lands on his face. Coupled with all the exhaustion of the last few hours, the sugar crash, and the forceful punch, Castiel blacks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! Do leave me tons of comments and kudoes as they keep me going!
> 
> I might post the next chapter depending on whenever I get time to finish it - work is coming up soon - so I might have less time on my hands! Have a good day/night! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully y'all like it! Do give some kudos and comments as they make this writer really happy! 
> 
> I'll try to make this a regular update as much as I can! But, no promises as school may kick my butt! 
> 
> Good wishes for the holiday season for everyone! ;) <3
> 
> Edit : Forgot to plug my tumblr! Check it out - https://battle-of-roses.tumblr.com/


End file.
